User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: Luna's Search
This Solo Story shows an off-screan part of the Seven Years Later RP of how Luna snuck into the UFO and why. I'm going to start off from and event in the RP that leads to the off-screan part. *at night in Luna's dream* Luna: *sees Black Doom's shadow on the ground* No... This is not... Black Doom: Luna. Luna: Father... Why is thy haunting my dreams once again? Black Doom: To tell you... You were created for destruction. Luna: What.. What dose thou mean? Black Doom: When G.U.N. found this out, they stormed the ARK, thinking Shadow was the Ultimate Nightmare, instead of you. Luna: ! BD: *disappears in a cloud of smoke* Luna: *wakes up* What?! Wait!... What... What was... (now the off-screan part begins) Luna: *looks out her window and thinks to herself* Could the words my father spoke be true? Was I truly created for the ideal of distruction?... *sigh* I suppose there is only one way to confirm this... *gets out of bed, changes into her normal clothes (7YL version) and quietly leaves her room* *a door that was next to the door to Luna's bedroom opens* Luna: ?! *Charmy steps out* Charmy: *yawns* Luna? Luna: Oh, hello Charmy. Charmy: What's going on? I thought I heard you screem of something... *rubs his eye* Luna: Oh, twas nothing of a seriouse matter... Charmy, I request a favor for thou. Charmy: What is it? Luna: If thou nor our other comrads finds no sight of my appearance by sunset tomarow, please inform our comrads I will be dealing with... a family issue from the far past. Charmy: Okay. Luna: I truly thank thy, Charmy. Now continue thou's slumber. Charmy: Thanks, I'm tired... *yawns and gose back to his room, closes his door, and gose back to sleep* Luna: *leaves the Chaotix building and uses Chaos Control to telaport to Alfa's Shop. *at Alfa's Shop* Luna: *appeares* Alfa: *behind her* Ah, I've been expecting you. Luna: ?! *turns around* Thou has predicted my appearance? Alfa: Well, I am a wizard after all. Now I suppose you need something from me. Luna: Yes. I wish to know... Dose thou hold knowlage of the reason for my creation 57 years in the past? Truely thou should hold information of this. Alfa: True, I was there for yours and Shadow's creation, but I'm afraid to say that I have not learned why you were created. Why Shadow was created yes, but no you. Why do you ask? Luna: My father... He appeared upon my dreams once again... His words spoke of my creation was for distruction, and I wish to confirm if my father was speaking of the truth or not. Alfa: Well, as bad as this sounds, there is only one person alive that I know should know the truth. And sadly, it's your father. Luna: ...I was afraid of such a statement. However, I... must find the truth tonight. Waiting for a result to appeare has become quite dull. Alfa: Hmm... *looks into the green sphear in his staff* ... I can see a negative future for you if you pursue Black Doom tonight. And in one way or another, it will hurt your friends and yourself. Luna: ...Then I will make certain my father will not bring harm to my comrads. I am the one who gose, I should be the one who faces harm if harm comes upon my path. I will not allow my comrads to be harm from my actions. Alfa: ...Varywell then. It seems that you've made up your mind and do not plan to change it. Good luck, Luna. Luna: I thanks thy, Abutono Zonico Universallno the wizard. *uses Chaos Control to telaport onto the UFO* Alfa: ... *sigh* If I could only tell you... that your efforts to protect your friends will become uesless... And that's what happened befor Luna was found on the UFO. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories